monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate and Freedom IX-2: Attack of the Nightstalker
"MOVE!!!" Tsubaki shouted, hering the tell-tale growl of the Nightstalker. She practically threw Arashi out of the way and onto the floor as the mysterious creature leapt for him. Whatever it truly was, it was ubelieveably fast, as nobody saw it at all. The only signs that it had been there at all were the rustling leaves and the gust of wind they had felt as it's body passed them by. Arashi pulled himself up off the ground slowly, a little dizzy at first. The silence descended again, save the Nightstalker's heavy breathing. It growled guttrally once more, before pouncing at Arashi once again. This time, Arashi pulled his sword out of its scabbard aggressively, slicing at the air as the beast zoomed past him. He heard a loud roar of pain, followed by several crashing noises, idicating a severe wound. Arashi looked down at the moonlit forest floor. Crimson drops of blood were scattered everywhere. Another roar reverberated through the undergrowth, one of pain, rage and humiliation. "We must've pissed it off!" Rakurai exclaimed worriedly. Suddenly a loud galloping sound, paired with enraged growling, began to speed toward them. "I think now would be a good time to start running!!!" Helyna shrieked, but even as she uttered the words, everyone had already begun to sprint away from the noise, and whatever it's owner might be. The Nightstalker might've still had enough energy to scamper after its prey, but it was too injured to sprint after them with its true, ferocious speed; else the foursome would be long since dead. Suddenly, as the four were running the Nightstalker leapt from the shadows,a nd the four turned in horror to gaze upon the beast. Alas, it was too dark to see anything, save two glistening, bright red eyes, with no pupils. Again the gust of wind cut through the four as the beast passed them by. They stood still for a moment, before beginning to run off again. "Wait..." Tsubaki muttered. Rakurai, Helyna and Arashi pivoted about to stare at Tsubaki, who hadn't moved, clutching the right side of her abdomen tighly with her left hand. She slowly moved her hand and stared at her palm. It was covered in blood. She collapsed with a sigh. Arashi scuttled forward to scoop her up in his arms before she hit the floor. She was wheezing heavily. Rakurai and Helyna stood around her, worried. "Will I..be...okay...?" She said weakly, a dizziness washing over her. "You'll be fine," Arashi said comfortingly. He clapsed her hand, and she seemed to recover enough aware ness to stare into his brown eyes. "...I promise," he added sternly, his voice still warm and soothing to her. At least, she thought so: she could barely keep her now heavy eleids open, nevermind concentrate on somebody. Suddenly, a young girl in am expensive-looking white dress with emerald eyes and bleach blonde hair tied into two tails on either side of her head appeared from no where and waltzed up to join the group. "Who are you?" Rakurai said cautiously, pointing Zwei's lethal Legendary Fatalis Sickle at the shady newcomer. Despite staring a blade full in the face, she maintained a blank, souless expression. Thanks to her emotionless face, cool demeanour and alabaster skin, the only things that singinfied any sentience were the light in her eyes, her blinking and her breathing. After waiting a few seconds, she deigned to speak, her voice posh and emphatic. "You appear to be in quite a spot of trouble. You will all die if you continue further. You will come with me, through this portal," she said, and, clicking her fingers sharply, a glowing white doorway appeared. At first, the group hesitated, still suspicious of the mysterious young girl, but hearing the Nightstalker surge toward them once again was incentive enough. They hurried through the portal, Arashi still carrying the barely conscious Tsubaki, before the portal closed, leaving the thwarted Nightstalker alone with itself. To Be Continued in: Fate and Freedom- Interlude: The Abyssal Sovereign Category:Fan Fiction